My Silver Beauty
by Firestorm808
Summary: The bond between Est, the contracted spirit, and Kamito, her elementalist, slowly grows after their reestablished connection during the Blade Dance.
1. White Slumber

**My Silver Beauty**

 **A/N: This is my first published fan-fiction, and I appreciate your feedback.**

 **Chapter 1**

I am your sword, your wish is my command.

Those are the words that Est lived by, and she would always be by Kamito's side. From the day she contracted with him, there was an attraction toward Kamito. The violet sky illuminated the humble bedroom. A dazzling and massive sword shining with silver-white lights stood out bedside the nightstand. Night had fallen, and Kamito laid in a calm slumber. An hour later, a bright light engulfed the sword, leaving behind a beautiful young girl with milky white skin. She was nude, knee-sock nude. Her flowing silver-white hair covering her gentle sloping breasts, and her violet eyes glistened in the moonlight. The nighttime breeze flowed against her milky white skin. In response, she hugged her slender torso for warmth. She glanced toward the bed and saw her master in a warm blanket. Est crept toward the bed and slipped under the covers. She lied in a fetal position between Kamito's legs. Although she was in bed, she felt empty. She peeked from below the covers and gazed Kamito's face. His black hair swayed slightly to the same night breeze. His expressions showed content and serenity. He looked so peaceful. He was much like her previous contract.

' _Oniichan…Before the Blade Dance, I sacrificed myself, so you would escape the fate that my powers brought. You became devastated, and did everything you could to bring me back. I believed that I needed to stay away from those I care about in order to protect them. Even if I am a cursed sword spirit, you accepted me with all your heart. It didn't matter to you on what I am. All you cared about was that I was Est. You gave me hope, hope that I haven't experienced in a long time. I never want to be away from you again. I never want to lose this hope again.'_

Est moved on top of Kamito's torso. Est's light and slender figure caused no discomfort to Kamito. Her chest was pressed against him. She placed her head in the groove of his neck. Est found solace in his radiant warmth and soothing heartbeat.

' _I am yours, and I will never leave you again.'_

Suddenly, Kamito's body relaxed even further. Kamito's body turned right and wrapped his arms around the young girl, pulling her closer. Est made a slight squeal, for her face was very close to Kamito's. His warm and humid breath flowed down the side of her neck, causing Est's face to blush pink. She didn't mind, for he is her master. He would never harm her. Est wrapped her arms around him as well, as if it was natural to her. Their lips were inches apart, and Est drew closer. She had learned from the other girls that a kiss is a way for two people to show that they cared for eachother. She was hesitant since she had never experienced this physical and mental struggle. After a short breath, their lips finally touched, Est became bright red. His soft lips brought a euphoric feeling into her head, bringing her mind to a blank. She lightly pushed into the kiss, and Kamito unconsciously did the same. Completely flustered by this new connection with her master, she began to drift into slumber in Kamito's warmth.

Est awoke to Kamito shuttering in his sleep.

"What's wrong Oniichan?" She whispered into his ear.

Kamito showed a sign of distress on his face. This wasn't the first time he acted like this.

The Blade Dance…

* * *

When Kamito was heavily injured during the bladedance, the Demon King's power slowly took him over. The opponent had already dropped her weapon and stopped resisting. Swinging his sword at an opponent like that was not allowed. However—

—No need to hesitate. You are the Demon King.

—Commit atrocities as you desire, violate as you desire, destroy as you desire.

' _...I am the... Demon... King…'_

... **Clang. Clang clang clang clang.**

His head began to strain.

His rationality was gradually swallowed by the darkness.

"I... must... Ah, ahhh, ah... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Just as Kamito was about to swing down the Demon Slayer—

—Kamito!

The weight suddenly disappeared from his hands.

"...!?"

Losing balance, Kamito fell over forwards.

Poof—The one who caught him was a girl with silver-white hair.

Her petite body embraced his injured body tenderly, and her fine hair brushed against his face.

"Es...t...?"

Kamito muttered hoarsely.

His sanity recovered just as it was about to be devoured by the darkness.

"It's okay now, Kamito."

Est whispered as she embraced Kamito's back lightly.

* * *

Est knew what she had to do.

"Don't worry Oniichan. I'm here." Est whispered.

She let go of one of her arms around Kamito, and she began to stroke his hair gently.

Kamito gradually calmed down with a small smile growing, pulling Est's body even closer. Est's cheek was in complete contact with Kamito's. Her breasts pushed up against him, Est blushed even further. Est knew that he felt more safe and secure in this state. She didn't mind. Closing her eyes and resting her head besides his, she drifted off into her own slumber. They would remain in each other's warm embrace until one would be the first to let go. As there were no classes or assignment for the next day, this didn't happen any time soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, please follow or review. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Morning Routine

**A/N:**

 **Majin Othinus - Thanks for the feedback. In terms of the kiss, I wanted it to be in a different context. Est is not using the spirit contract as an excuse for a kiss. This was the first time she kisses Kamito because she genuinely cares about him. She began to understand expressing emotions to those around her. Est calls Kamito Onii-chan in her head or when she knows that Kamito isn't going to correct her (when he's asleep). She will refer to him as Kamito in normal conversation unless asked otherwise.**

Chapter 2

It had been long past since the alarm clock went off. The two forms in the bed barely changed their position since the start of their slumber. The young man was nestled into the girl's neck. The same can be said for the girl as well. Kamito took slow and steady breaths from his nose, constantly taking in the scent of Est's hair.

' _Vanilla…'_ was the thought that replayed in his mind.

A slight smile appeared. His mind was entranced by the aroma. Est slowly nuzzled into Kamito's warmth, a light line of saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth. As the hours passed, sunlight from the window crept onto Kamito, causing him to twitch. His blurred vision cleared, and he awoke to the realization. His spirit was lying directly against and on him. It was apparent that in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. It wasn't that he disliked the feeling; It's just that he was unfamiliar with this type of intimacy aside from his previous contracted spirit.

' _Restia…'_

He missed her.

* * *

' _I lost you three years ago, and I continued to try and find you. I eventually did, but you changed. For that short period of time after winning the blade dance, I felt whole again. All of that fear and self doubt washed away, yet I knew it wouldn't last. The initial mission would continue. During the plan to free the Fire Elemental Lord, she used Est to kill herself before Ren Ashdoll's contaminated will took her over, attempting to destroy it once and for all. I thought I had lost her again. No matter how hard I fight, no matter how hard I push, she would escape from my efforts. That was the last time I saw her. Before her death, she gave a part of her power to Est and sealed my memories of her to give me a chance at a normal life and to prevent me from grieving. The sad thing is that the very minute I set foot into the hall of the instructional school, my life was never going be normal. The memories came back, those harsh and wonderful memories always find their way back. They make up who I am. I can't deny those events of my life. The only thing I can do now is move forward in this hectic life of mine. I mastered all of the absolute blade arts from Greyworth: I gained some of the powers of the Demon King. I'm still not strong enough. I'm not going to lose anyone, not anymore, especially you.'_ He turned his gaze to the sleeping angel by his side. _'I was a shadow of my former self when I arrived here. Since the start of my new life, you helped me piece my life back together. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done. No matter what challenges we face, we face them together.'_

* * *

Reluctantly releasing his hands from the white angel, he slowly pulled the blanket away, exposing the slender milky-white frame. His eyes traced her form from her head down to her feet. Even though she was practically naked, the fact that she wore only high knee sock made Kamito feel even more embarrassed. Staring at Est, he didn't know how to react.

' _I wonder what she looks like without the …'_ He mentally slapped himself out of thought _'No, now is not the time...Maybe later.'_ His brain paused to process his last though. _'Damn...maybe Est was right about me.'_

The image of Est yelling "Pervert." flowed into his mind. He sighed at this development. A tinge of pink enveloped his face, as he contemplated. The mention of her name cause Kamito to lean back slowly as Est's face came into view. Her head drifted from his neck to his upper chest. He cleanly left the bed, allowing her to rest on the pillow, and he proceeded to the kitchen.

Since it was about 11:00, he decided to make brunch. Throughout his travels, he has taken many odd jobs to survive. He often worked in restaurants, earning his culinary skills. Normally, he, Claire, and Fianna would live off off canned food, but thanks to winning the Blade Dance for Areishia Academy, Greyworth supplied them with more amenities including food and spirit stones. All of his teammates left to visit their homes after winning. Claire's parents were finally free from prison, but their kingdom has already been taken. Thankfully, they still have a modest home to come back to. Rinslet returned home to reunite with her to be thawed out sister after making peace with the Water Elemental Lord. Now that Fianna unlocked Georgios, she returned to her kingdom to reclaim her throne. Ellis returned home with her grandfather to celebrate the victory and visit her sister in prison. After everything was said and done, he and Est were left at the school together. He didn't mind the situation that much. His friends were happy, and he had some time off to relax without anymore impromptu ventures.

Considering Est's and his own taste, he decided to some dessert like meals.

' _I think that she'll like crepes, waffles, eggs and sausages.'_

* * *

With the final dish, the table was ready.

' _I guess the only thing to do now is to wake her up.'_

"Est...Est...Wake up now," Kamito softly spoke as he tapped her cheeks.

"Nyaa...Nyaa…" Est squealed in her light sleep.

When Est finally opened her eyes, she spoke with a smile.

"Oniichan? Good morning"

Kamito glowed red by that name. "I, I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Oh...Sorry."

A bead of sweat went down the side of his head as he took a breath.

"I thought you liked it when I call you that."

She began to lay her head on Kamitos lap.

"Let's talk about something else. It's time to eat"

Est beamed toward Kamito. She had her own personal tastes, but if Kamito made it she would eat it. She gave Kamito a tight hug with a quick "Thank you", and they both walked to the table.

* * *

"The chocolate strawberry crepes were very good. Please make these again next time"

"Sure, anything to keep you happy….Oh, you have something."

Est looked confused at his words until he reached over to her face with a napkin and wiped the edge of her mouth. She turned pink at his actions, replying "Thank you. I didn't notice the leftover cream."

"That's alright." He proceeded to pat her on the head. Est closed her eyes with an innocent smile, more attune to the appraisal.

"That face makes you look cute" Kamito commented.

"Yes, praise me more." Est asked politely.

Kamito did as she said, boosting Est's mood even more.

Removing his hand, he said, "As much as I would like to continue this, we have to start our training."

A little dejected, "Okay Master", was Est's reply, but she was still happy that they would spend the day together. After getting dressed, they left the room to officially start the day.

* * *

 **A/N: I was planning on releasing this yesteday, but I got caught up in the celebration. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please follow or review. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Training Day

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I've been meaning to get the third chapter up, but I got caught up in college and some writer's block. Anyways, I'm glad to give you guys the new chapter. If you haven't checked my profile, I will be uploading new story pilots. Check out "Master of Shadows" once I upload it.**

 **mineng101 - Thanks for telling me about those issues. They have been corrected. Anyone else who sees an error, please tell me so I can make corrections.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Areishia Academy Training Ground - 5 hours later

The sky was a bright blue with orange highlights among the clouds, signaling the evening. In the middle of the field, stood a teen leaning on his sword like a crutch. Sunlight adjacent the school's roof made the figure glisten from the sweat and steel.

Kamito let out a deep breath. "It's been awhile since I was able to practice like the old days."

' _It'll be a while till my reserves replenish'_

"What do you mean master?" A voice echoed from the blade.

"Well, since I attended this school, I've had to practice battle tactics as a team rather than solo. Back at the Instructional School and Greyworth's home, I had to rely only on myself and my weapon in combat."

"Yes, I understand. My previous master also fought on her own most of the time, even against King Solomon."

' _I remember her from my visions in Est's mind. I think I'll ask Est more about her later.'_ "Overall, we did well for today." He grinned.

* * *

The duo decided to rest under a nearby tree. The shade combined with the gently breeze provided sweet relief from their recent activities. Kamito was pulled out of though when Est rested her head on his lap. Normally when Est is tired, she would revert back into her sword form, but at the moment, she lowered her spirit energy consumption below her recovery rate, keeping her human form in a hibernative state while slowly gaining back energy. Kamito didn't mind. In fact, he was happy that Est was trying to experience as much as life as possible. Being stuck as a sword for many years is never a way to live, He looked toward her drowsy face, her eyelids half open. Those slivers of violet always seemed to make things better. His eyes shifted to the sky as his mind drifted to other thoughts. He didn't notice that his hands began to stroke Est's white locks of hair and to twirl the ends around his fingers. Est smiled and snuggled comfortably more into his lap, taking in the moment of sweet bliss.

* * *

The mention of the previous hero had Kamito think about his current equipment and skills. At first, he and everyone else thought Est was a sacred sword, but she later revealed that she is actually a cursed sword, giving those who form a contract with her great strength, while she unconsciously feeds on them in exchange for this power. Kamito had already settled this risk with Est, declaring that she is well worth the consequences for their relationship. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the perspective, because of Kamito's mental barriers, his contract with Est is not at its peak. At the moment, Est is only at 10% of her true strength, so the strength she drains from him is also only at 10%. It occurred to him after the incident at the blade dance that if he was able to maintain control while manipulating the Demon King's energy, Est could feed off of that, preserving his original spirit energy. He wasn't sure if that would work, but until he could test it, he would have to focus more on self improvement.

* * *

Due both to his training in the Instructional School and further training in Blade Dancing under Greyworth, he has become an exceptional master in terms of swordsmanship; however, there will always be someone stronger. In regard to his fighting style, his original, and preferred, one is wielding two swords. He thought back at the time when he was Dual Wielding Est and Restia. He was able to easily defeat Rubia and Laevateinn, one of the most powerful flame spirits. Even though the Demon King Solomon could control 72 spirits at once, he wasn't trained to handle both high level swords at once. Dual Wielding them drained him of his energy so quickly that he was exhausted after the battle. At the moment, he would probably have to practice with Est and a regular short sword before he starts thinking about contracting new spirits. Even though he hated the Instructional school for trying to turn him into a weapon under their control, he would be lying if he said that their combat teachings were worthless. In addition, he would not have made it this far it it weren't for Greyworth's Absolute Blade Arts. She may be harsh, but she is a master in her own right. Greyworth had told him during his tutoring as Ren Ashbell:

' _A true master is an eternal student.'_

* * *

' _Considering her age, she's been a student longer than she needs to be.'_ A smirk growing on his face.

"What is it Master? Why did you stop?" Est asked. The content smile was replaced tilting her head in confusion. As it turned out, during his entire thought process, he had been playing with Est's hair while also stroking and patting her head gently how she liked it. Est gave a slight frown at the current lack of affection.

"I was just thinking about Greyworth. It's nothing." He replied.

Est gave a little pought, gripping and leaning more onto Kamito. "You don't need that old lady…" ' _I'm here.'_ Suddenly, an idea came into her head. "Can we go out to the town for the rest of the day?" Est sat up and looked at Kamito with her pleading violet eyes.

He was surprised at the sudden request and pondered for a few seconds.

' _It has been a while since I've been there. Hopefully my performance at the Blade Dance changed public opinion of me. I might actually enjoy it this time.'_

He looked her straight into her eyes and replied with a sincere smile. "For you, absolutely. we've earned it."

"Thank you Master." Est smiled brightly. She jumped onto Kamito wrapping her arms and legs onto Kamito's torso, swaying in joy and rubbing her cheeks against his. Caught off guard by her actions, they fell over in a somewhat compromising position. Kamito laid flat on his back, and Est was right on top of him, hands on his chest and face centimeters away from Kamito's. Both of them were pink in the face until they overheard someone yell out to them "How bold!" Kamito gave a calm breath to the situation.

'Some things never change.' he thought.

He looked at Est and said "Never change Est, Never change."

Est lightly hugged him replying, "Whatever you say Kamito. I'll always be there with you."

The duo eventually sat up, and Kamito helped Est to her feet.

"Come. I still have to take you to town." He reminded her.

In response, she hooked one arm around his, and they started their walk.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please follow or review. See you guys next chapter.**


End file.
